New DJ in town: rebel of cocoon
by dragon7527
Summary: be careful what you wish for,if you wish to go on to a world, some weird guy comes and grabs you in the back and take you there.A kid once wish to go to a world and got it, now he's in the world of pulse, rated M for language and other things.


-Disclaimers: I didn't create final fantasy 13 or any other games and systems I put in this story, i just got the games

Dragon 7527: okay, this is my first story on this website so please be easy on me alright. I cant believe spring beak is alredy here an-

delivery man: package for Mr 7257.

dragon 7527: ugh, OK what the hell is in here. *opens* Whats this and why does it say press me, whatever. *press* the the f**k.

hope: ughhh......., where am I, wheres lightning and the others? Who are you?

Dragon 7527: I'm Dragon 7527 or drago for short, don't worry about your friends im sure their safe, and this is my house.

Hope: Where did i came from?

Dragon 7527: I think you came from this devise that I have in my hand.

Hope: Do you think you can bring my friends here or take me back?

Dragon 7527: I don't know, when I press this button it was green now its red, I'll try again see if it works still *press* nope guess it works when the button is green. In the meantime wanna play modern warfare 2?

Hope: umm sure.

Dragon 7527: anyway, i hope you like this story and R&R.

Hope: How do use this control? *Holding remote to the TV*

Dragon 7527: oh boy. oh and lightning x oc on this story if I try

* * *

New DJ in town:rebel of cocoon

PROLOGUE

"Come on David hurry up" frank said "listen i don't know if we can do this challenge frank, i mean were doing this on veteran and we been playing this for hours, the xbox 360 is going to overheat and we might get the red ring of death." David said.

"Listen were almost done and stop whining alright." "okay then" David said *boom* "what the hell David I thought you were going to kill him" frank said angerly. "I'm sorry frank,I didn't know there was going to be a juggernaut on this mission." David said

"Fuck, we were almost this close you dumbass" frank said angerly."get out of my sight." David walked out of the room sad and went to his room, "Man i cant do anything right. Why cant I just go to a different world and forget about this one?" he said as he was on his desk looking at the night he said that he saw a shooting star and wish upon it and he said" I wish I can go to other worlds but I can go back to this world as well." After he said that the star was going toward him,shock that it was going to him he went under his bed in frightfulness. After a few minutes nothing happen "I thought it was going to destroy my house, man that would suck." he said as he was crawling out of his bed."I wonder if my wish came true" he said as he was looking at the window again.

"Yeah it did" a mysterious voice said coming out of the dark he had a robe on and a hood. "Who's there?" David said , "I'll introduce myself then" the mysterious men said calmly so he won't scare the teen more.*Takes hood off* "My name is Drago, don't worry I wont hurt you trust me", "Alright, but why are you here?" David said confused like. "I answered your wish you wanted to go to a different world so I am going to let you come with me to different worlds. Don't worry, you can go back to your world any time you want. Also when you come back to your world, you can contact me to go to different worlds" Drago said still trying not to scare him.

"Okay but can I ask you two question?" David said "sure what your question" drago said. "One can I bring my army and two will you make them come to life" David said. Drago was a bit confused about what he said so David pointed to his desk, it had alot of little figures that resemble demons and cyborgs, "For one I supposed but for two you will have to earn it, got it?" drago said. David nodded to what drago said.

"Good we leave as soon as you are ready" drago said "okay then."

30 minutes later

"are you ready?" drago said. "Yeah I'm ready so how are we going?" David said "Like this" drago said, after he said that he put his left arm outand putting his hand on the teens shoulder then a circle came on the ground with a symbol on it, David was a bit scared but then the floor felt like quick sand an then he was about to crap in his pants, "I'm sorry about this" as soon as drago said that he punched him in the lower ribs causing him to be unconscious.

morning

"Ughhhhhhhhh, where am I, wheres drago?" David said. "right over here." drago said behind David "ahhhh, dammit you startle me, where are we?" he said. "Your in my castle and welcome to cydonia. and by the way you should go yo your room its down the hall to the left, I put everything in there and made it how you want it" drago said. "thank you. I just have one question , WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY ARM" David said furiously, his left arm became all dark and looked like armor. "I have to give you that so you can access your weapons that I will give you tomorrow and if you keep that attitude I'll put you back to your world and cant come back." drago said "now, go get something to eat we have a long day tomorrow so get some energy" he said.

"okay then" David said *goes to kitchen and opens the fridge* "man whats this drink this is delicious" David said cheerfully. "that's dragon piss" drago said and as he said that David stop drinking "is there anything else in this?" David said "nope just piss" drago said. "DAMN THIS PISS IS GOOOOOOOOOOD" David said as he keep on drinking the piss. "wait you said dragon piss right?" he said "yes" drago said.

"oh yea here's your glasses." he said as he passes David's glasses back. "Wait, I thought I still have my glasses on?" David said "oh by the way your age, face, and body changed" drago said. "WHAAAAAAAA- wait why?" David said. "Because I thought you were a bit weak so I buff you up" drago said "by the way, I got someone that will help you with your skills." he said. "wait who?" David said, "You'll see" drago said with a grin.

* * *

dragon 7527: yeah I know its a bit short but I need to do something right now so thank you for reading and R&R *Head shot* yes I finally got the nuke and yes were still playing MW2.

Hope: aww game over. hey is the machine ready yet?

dragon 7527: i don't know, its on blue so it might be halfway done.

Hope: I wonder if lightning is alright?


End file.
